


Office Blowjob

by RavenImpulse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, F/M, Neck Kissing, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Kissing, Smut, Thong, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, ass grabbing, pussy licking, shirt ripping, throat fuking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenImpulse/pseuds/RavenImpulse
Summary: Reader and McCree are getting frisky in his office when Gabe interrupts. Which results in the reader giving him a blow job under the desk.





	Office Blowjob

You and your lover toppled into the room, a mess of tangled up limbs. You let out an “Oof” as your back is slammed against the door, effectively closing it.

“You okay there darlin’?” Asked McCree peppering kisses along your neck, nipping at your collarbone

You can feel your legs go weak at the knee and a soft groan leave your lips, “Just shut up and kiss me, cowboy!” He wasted no time reclaiming your mouth with his own, his tongue licking your bottom lip t gain entry. You move a hand up to his hair and grab a fist full of hair, keeping his mouth against yours. His hands roam over your body, over your supple breast, hooking a finger into the collar of your shirt he jerked it down.

You could hear the buttons scatter across the floor and goosebumps form on your cleavage from the cold office air. McCree pulls back and you whine at the lost of contact but moan when his hands yank down your pants; bearing your thong covered pussy to him. You felt him slide the tongue to one slide and insert one of his fingers into you. You try to grind your clit against his hand for added stimulation, but he stops you. “Slow down there darlin’,” he says, sliding his finger out. He makes eye contact with you and you watch as he slides his finger into his mouth, tasting your juices, “You taste amazing, I can’t wait to try it from the source.

Somewhere in the back of your mind, you register how hot that is. You can almost imagine the feel of his tongue lapping you up like you’re the best thing since sliced bread. You’re brought back to reality, by his lips claiming yours. You wrap your legs around him and pull him closer to you, grinding yourself against the bulge in his pants. His hands come up to your ass and you feel him squeeze before he grabs hold and picks you up. You wrap your arms around his neck, bringing his head down to you, his lips briefly press against yours before making their way to your neck. He sets you down on the desk and you hear a belt coming off and pants coming undone. You smile at the lustful look in his eyes and the bulge in his boxer briefs. You move to free it, but he stops you. You let him push you back on to the desk, his lips ghost over yours, making their way down your body until he reaches your pussy “You’re so wet for me darlin’”.

You reach down and grab a fistful of hair, bringing his head down to your pussy. You feel him slowly dragging his tongue up and down your slit. You can’t help but think about him doing that with his big cock. You moan and thrust your hips forward. You can feel him smirk against your aching pussy, lay an arm over your stomach to keep you from moving, and start sucking on your clit. You can feel your orgasm building with each lick of his tongue. A finger slides inside you, joining McCree’s tongue in the delicious torture of your body. It doesn’t take long for you to cum under his skilled tongue. You chant a plea of oh gods, his name, and other unintelligible sounds, while he continues to eat you out through your orgasm.

Once you come down from your high, you look at the smug look on his face and a wicked grin appears on your face “My turn,” you say hoping up on the desk and pushing him back against it. Dropping to your knees, you free his cock, “You’re so hard for me baby.” Leaning forward you lick up the precum that has collected on the tip of his cock. You move to suck more of it into your mouth when a voice makes you both freeze.

“Jesse?” You hear a gruff voice ask from the other side of the door.

“Is that Gabe?” You whisper to McCree. Frantically looking around the room for your clothes and somewhere to hide.

“Afraid so darlin’” he his whispers to you, shoving a ball of clothes into your hand, “Get under the desk!” You feel him push you towards the desk, dropping to your hands and knees you crawl under the desk and get comfy with the clothes. You see McCree sit in his chair and hear him call out to Gabe, “It’s open come on in!”

You sit under the desk, fuming that the commander ruined your bit of fun, “His timing couldn’t have been worst!” You think to yourself when a wicked idea enters your mind. You can hear Jesse and Gabe talking about an upcoming mission, pushing your self up to your knees and wrap your hand around McCree’s partially hard cock. You feel rather than see McCree tense up at this, becoming hard in no time under your attention. You keep going, feeling it throb and covering your hand in precum, listening to McCree apparently carrying on the conversation with ease. “Time to fix that,” you think to yourself.

Shifting yourself close to him, you take the head of his cock into your mouth, using your tongue to lap up his precum directly from the source. You smile when you hear a hitch in McCree’s breath. That only steels your resolve to focus on the task at hand. Using all the skills you have at your disposal, you slide most of his hard cock inside your mouth. Bobbing your head up and down his cock as quietly as you can. The conversation continues overhead, but you hear McCree letting Gabe do most of the talking and using one-word answers if the conversation needs something from him. You can feel him getting close to cumming from the way his cock twitched. You pull yourself up off his cock before dropping your head back down, letting him slide all the way into your throat. You do that a few times, enjoying the sound of tightness in Jesse’s voice, trying desperately to remain in control. On the final time you take him into your throat you are rewarded with his hard cock shooting ropes of hot cum down your throat. You moan softly against his cock, thankful that it’s muffling any noises it makes before pulling yourself off.

 


End file.
